<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarf by the_Anonymous_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915142">Scarf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer'>the_Anonymous_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YuleTube 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gift Giving, Trans Male Character, Trans!Jackie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three of the yuletube prompt list.<br/>Anti gifts Jackie something special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YuleTube 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I remembered correctly there was a thing a while ago about Anti’s hobby being knitting. Also, I couldn’t quite figure out how the scarf should look so I hope it makes sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie sat on his bed. Needle and thread in hand, he was busy fixing a tear in one of his shirts. “Hey.” Looking up he noticed Anti in his doorway just seconds before something soft hit him in the face.</p>
<p>“Anti what the hell.” He looked down at what fell in his lap. “What is it?” he asked as he lifted it up, only then to realize it was a scarf. It looked handmade. Then he remembered seeing Anti hard at work knitting the other day. At first he thought it was just a solid red but then noticed that the other side was different. Three solid colors. Blue, pink, and white. “Did you-” Wait... Those colors. It's... It's not exact but the colors are the same. Jackie looked up at him. “You made this for me?”</p>
<p>“Merry early Christmas,” he muttered. Jackie looked back down at the scarf. It must have taken him quite a while to make. He looked up at Anti again, intending on thanking him but didn't get the chance. “And you better not tell anyone where you got it. If you even think it I'll kill you with it,” Anti snapped before storming off.</p>
<p>He turned his attention back to his gift. One half was blue, pink, and white and the other half was white, pink, and blue. If he draped it over his shoulders and brought the ends together it would be perfect. Jackie smiled. “... Thank you.” He said it softly. Nearly a whisper. There was a warmth in his chest. “I love it. Thank you Anti.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh and you're free to view their relationship however you want. I've gotten pretty fond of the idea that this is Anti's way of telling Jackie that he accepts him though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>